Bedding Evie (outtake chapter from The Usual Mayhem)
by SuperSekritID
Summary: A possible outcome had I taken the story path in a direction I ultimately decided against. I also felt that Ranger would not have sought consolation in a way that could have compromised a friend. A weak direction which I abandoned almost as soon as I'd written the chapter. Thought I'd put it up anyway.


Bedding Evie

We talked a little as we ate but mostly we shared the companionable silence of old friends. We put the dishes in the dishwasher, cleaned off the breakfast counter and sat together, finishing the bottle of wine.

Evie yawned. She reached across to squeeze my arm and gave me a tired smile.

'I'm beat. I'm going down to hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning.' She hopped down off the stool and headed toward the door.

'Evie.'

She looked back over her shoulder, gave me a quizzical smile.

'Stay with me.'

Her smile slowly faded.

'Please.'

Evie stood there for a minute, then walked back to me. She scooped back the hair from my face and cupped my cheek, studied me with compassionate eyes. 'Okay.'

oOo

I felt the womanly warmth spooned against my back as I woke, the soft fullness of breasts against my ribs. I smiled with my eyes still closed and rolled towards her to share my morning wood.

'Babe.' I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close and buried my face in her neck to breathe her in. Evie's scent hit my senses and I froze. I remembered. Stephanie had excised herself from my life, and Evie had stayed to give me the comfort I needed.

I opened my eyes and met her dispassionate gaze.

I sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'No, it's not.'

She smiled. 'You think I didn't know I was a stand in for Stephanie?'

'You deserve better.'

Evie stroked my hair back and took a deep breath. She shifted slightly to rub her face against the pillow.

'Listen to me, Carlos. After Jethro died, when I was still struggling with grief, sometimes I needed the comfort of a male body. I was numb, and empty, and lonely. I needed physical comfort, the warmth, the release. But no one, no man, could replace Jethro. I didn't want to replace Jethro.'

She shifted to look up at the ceiling, tucking her arm behind her head. 'I was careful. I chose men who didn't want ties. You know, a guy shipping out next week; a man passing through.'

She shook her head gently. 'Physical release, a night holding a warm body, just a brief moment when I could forget that Jethro was gone.'

'It didn't touch the loneliness. There was no emotional comfort; that comes when there's an emotional connection, when you care. And I didn't want to care. My heart was hurting. Didn't want anyone else. I loved Jethro; I still do. Maybe one day I'll love someone else, but not yet.'

Evie tipped her head to look into my eyes. 'I know what you feel. You've lost her and you're grieving. You needed the physical comfort. And I'm your friend.'

She smiled. 'So. It really is okay. I know how you feel.'

I gathered her up to hold her close, the tension fading. 'Thank you.'

We lay in quiet comfort, hands soothing each other's backs. I kissed her temple, her cheek, her nose and she tipped her head to kiss my mouth softly. Our mouths played and soon we were moving together. It was gentle consolation.

oOo

Evie finished her coffee and hopped off the stool to put the cup in the dishwasher.

'I'm going back to Washington today. We're basically done with the debrief; I'll be able to complete the report in the office and recommend they let you off the hook.'

'I thought you were staying until Thursday.'

Evie gave me her pixie grin as she wiped down the kitchen counter. 'Change of plans. I don't think I should stay around you any longer.'

'Why not?'

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. 'Carlos, you're a good friend. I don't want that to change.'

'Why would it change?'

She raised one eyebrow. 'That's disingenuous. If I stay, we'll sleep together again. Sex can change things. It's already changed things.'

She was right. The change was subtle, but it was there. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. Since we'd got up, I'd been watching her with the same predatory attention as the first time I'd seen her in _The Palms_ ten years ago.

Tank, Jethro and I had six weeks R & R in Miami after our first mission in the Ranger Corps, and we walked into the bar intending to get drunk and laid. I went for a piss, and by the time I came out Jethro and Tank had found us some female company: Evie, Hannah and Rachel.

Jethro was beguiling Evie over a cocktail, Tank was leading Hannah to the dance floor; Rachel was the youngest, a little shy but with big brown eyes that widened when she saw me, and I set myself the task of reeling her in. It didn't take long.

But Evie was a golden pixie woman, enchanting. I wanted her and I saw she felt the chemistry, but you don't move in on a brother's woman. The point was moot, anyway. Three weeks later, Rachel told me she was pregnant.

'Evie?'

She looked over at me as she rinsed my cup.

'What would have happened if I'd been the guy who bought you that drink in _The Palms_ instead of Jethro?'

Evie thought about it. 'Could you ever have felt about me the way you feel about Stephanie?'

'No.' There was no hesitation.

She smiled. 'Jethro did.'


End file.
